1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a passively cooled electronic device, such as a tablet-type computer or a notebook-type computer.
2. Background
Computers and/or tablets may generate heat when operating. A fan may be provided within the computer and/or tablet in order to conduct or dissipate the generated heat.